4 Chocolates y 2 personas
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Cuatro sabores de chocolate, Tres amores, Dos personas y una historia dividida en partes. Feliz dia de san valentin!  Capitulo #4: Chocolate Amargo. Shizaya/TsugaruPsyche/DelicHibiya
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **4 Chocolates y 2 personas

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Advertencias: **Algo dulce y pasado fabricado : D

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a este par de locos xD.

* * *

**4 CHOCOLATES Y 2 PERSONAS**

Izaya contó por decimoctava vez la pila de chocolates que se alzaban sobre su escritorio, eran exactamente 3, y uno era de compromiso (Namie le había regalado unos solo para conservar su trabajo). Al terminar de contar por veinteava vez el informante soltó una profunda y extraña carcajada, como las que solía reír, pero esta se extendió por más de 3 minutos…comenzaba a volverse preocupante y entonces se detuvo.

-**tres chocolates…haha...**-reía aun entre dientes. Izaya siempre había sido popular, desde la escuela secundaria, ese día recibía desde 20 hasta 30 chocolates, de chicas de grados inferiores y de menores que le idealizaban solo por tener esa aura misteriosa a su alrededor, chicos robustos que le ofrecían protegerlo y chicos delicados que veían con admiración e inocencia, de profesoras y profesores que le veían solo como un escape para sus perversiones sexuales (todos eran pedófilos, había que aceptarlo) y hasta de personas que no conocía que iban solo a confesársele, pero a él nunca le importo los sentimientos que venían dentro de esas ridículamente decoradas cajas. ¿Por qué demostrar amor solo ese día? Él amaba a los humanos todos los días las 24 horas sin detenerse, si decidía seguir la tradición, ni todo el chocolate del mundo le alcanzaría para darles a todos los humanos del mundo, solo por eso no lo hacía.

Los Cuatro chocolates en su escritorio, eran un indicio de que sus amados humanos eran menos estúpidos cada año. Volvió a ver sus chocolates y tras quitarles las envolturas y tirarlas, comió un chocolate de cada caja y tiro todos los demás, le gustaba el chocolate pero tampoco quería comerse esos regalos sin sentimientos convincentes, en la secundaria tiraba todas las cajas con excepción de las que venían con chocolates caros.

-**Shizu-chan, si yo te regalara un chocolate…me pregunto qué tan lejos lo lanzarías**.-Comenzó comentando en voz apenas existente mientras veía en su teléfono celular, pasando de una imagen a otra tranquilamente**.-…o que tanto dolería que me lo estrellaras en la cara…hahaha!**-Si, ese era el escenario más factible.-

-**Tan fuerte que de seguro volarías hasta Osaka, maldita pulga**.-La rasposa voz se hizo presente en la habitación, la mirada de Izaya se poso en su barman-guardaespaldas favorito.-

-**Shizu-chan! Feliz dia de san valentin**.-Dijo con sarcasmo y se recargo en su silla.- **¿Vienes a confesarme tus sentimientos? **–Se burlo el informante y guardo su celular discretamente.-

-**Como si fuera a hacer algo tan asqueroso.-gruñó**.-

-**hahaha! Si tienes razón**.-El cuarto quedo en sepulcral silencio varios minutos, hasta que se digno a hablar.- **¿Qué? ¿Solo viniste a interrumpir mis monólogos sobre el día de san Valentín? **

-**Tsk**.- Fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio antes de estrellar a Izaya contra el ventanal que daba vista a shinjuku, comenzando a devorar su boca con pasión y brusquedad, le soltó de repente y le arrojo algo a la cara antes de irse. Izaya vio rebotar lo que le acababan de aventar al suelo y sonrió al admirar el pequeño chocolate sin más envoltura que una bolsita de plástico transparente con el lema de "te odio" escrito sobre él.

–**hahahaha si, yo también te odio**.-

* * *

Bien, aquí esta el primero de los 4 drabbles de sanvalentin, cada uno de los drabbles son parte de la misma historia y desembocan en el 4to drabble que subiré el lunes 14 de febrero nwn, espero les gusten, y si ya se…no eh subido el fic largo que primero quiero escribir los primeros 3 capitulos antes de subirlos, además tengo que pasarle los fics largos a mi beta para que me los corrija XD (por eso los drabble están mal escritos no se los paso D; ) En fin~~ xD

Feliz san valentin!

(se supone que iba a subir esto el viernes T_T)


	2. Chocolate con fresas

**Título: **Chocolate con fresas

**Pairing: **Insinuacion de TsugaruxPsyche

**Advertencias: **Algo dulce y un poco de OOC de Saike D:

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a este par de locos xD.

* * *

**CHOCOLATE CON FRESAS**

Saike hizo el chocolate por duodécima vez, su amo le había explicado más de 20 veces como tenía que prepararlo, pero simplemente no lograba hacer algo que fuese comible, Izaya lo había dicho con cada chocolate que terminaba.

**-¿Por qué los robots no podemos hacer estas cosas bien?**-Pregunto por lo bajo mientras limpiaba el desastre del chocolate anterior, que por razones casi inexplicables había explotado.-

-**Por qué no son humanos, no tienen corazón y no pueden hacer cosas que requieran creatividad, habilidad y entrega**.- Respondió sencillamente Izaya mientras lavaba los trastes sucios y miraba de reojo el rostro decaído de su creación.-

-**No tengo corazón…-**murmuro Saike, aquello era erróneo, bastante! El tenia un corazón, tenia sentimientos, quería a su creador, le admiraba, le molestaba y hacia enojar la música muy fuerte y le tenía miedo a los perros. Y amaba a alguien.

-**Pero tú no eres un robot común, por eso te esfuerzas en hacer los chocolates, si fueras un robot normal con solo darte la receta una vez los hubieras hecho perfectamente, pero te equivocaste, tal como un humano**.- Izaya rio divertido y seco sus manos.- **Eres casi como un humano, si no fuere así no vivirías en esta casa, yo solo amo a los humanos**.- Sonrió de lado y acaricio la cabeza de Saike y se fue hacia el salón.-

**-humanos y robots… yo soy diferente y tengo sentimientos, él que también es un robot podrá comprenderlos?**-se pregunto Saike y miró los ingredientes en la cocina, su amo no los había guardado…entonces**…- Voy a hacerlo tan bien que tendrás que comprenderlos Tsugaru!**-

Izaya miro la puerta de la cocina y su sonrisa sarcástica se borro de su rostro.-**Una reacción propia de un humano…**-mordió su uña con coraje.- **Yo no soy un humano…**-se recordó en voz baja y tras tomar su celular de su escritorio salió de la casa.-

* * *

El segundo drabble, el tercero lo subo mañana y el final el lunes : D

Porfin meto a Saike en mis fics *_*


	3. Chocolates rellenos de vino y vainilla

**Título: **Chocolates rellenos de vino y vainilla

**Pairing: **Insinuacion DelicxHibiya

**Advertencias: **Nada…xD

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a este par de locos xD.

* * *

El robot corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus "padres", aquel doctor y dullahan que le habían comprado a un informante de Shinjuku, con su apariencia aniñada pasaba por un niño ante los ojos de la humanidad.

-**Oh Hibiya! No tenias que venir corriendo. ¡¿Qué hará papá si por alguna razón te llegas a lastimar?-**Chilló Shinra abrazando asfixiantemente al robot con apenas expresión en su rosto, su "madre", sostuvo el celular ante los ojos del hibiya.

-"_**Vas a visitar a Kadota y a los demás, ¿verdad?"- **_

-**Sí, voy con ellos.-**Contesto enseguida, y la respuesta fue escrita en el celular, mientras el pequeño androide seguía siendo apretujado.-

-**_"¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo un trabajo y puedo dejarte de paso"_.-**

**-No, gracias, puedo ir solo. Aunque puedes liberarme de papá.-**Pidió Hibiya y solo falto escuchar eso para que un gancho de parte de Celty para que Shinra soltara al niño.-**Gracias, ya me voy.-**Se despidió y salió disparado hacia la salida.

Hibiya había sido adoptado por esa pareja que no podía tener hijos, le gustaba estar con ellos lo disfrutaba, a pesar de que no lo pareciese en su rostro le gustaban las atenciones a veces algo exageradas de papá y su pasatiempo era leer las expresiones en el rostro que su madre no tenia, su lugar no estaba en su casa, si no con Kadota, Walker, Erika y su "hermano" robot, Delic. Porque era con ellos que no era tratado como un niño adoptado o un robot, ahí era lo que él era: solo Hibiya.

-**Delic.-**Murmuro Hibiya al ver al rubio a lo lejos en compañía de sus extraños dueños, los pasos del "principito" se volvieron zancadas y de caminar paso a correr, ahí estaba el lugar al que pertenecía. De un brinco se subió en la espalda de Delic, tal como si este fuese un caballo. Este se quejo y estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero al ver quién era el que se le colgaba de la espalda una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-**Waa Hibiya-chan esta aquí-**Grito emocionada Erika mientras veía al par de humanoides jugar al caballito, claro a la chica le brillaban los ojos al imaginar nada muy puro entre esos dos.

Delic quien no podía hablar, solo le bastaba tener a su príncipe para hacerle feliz, era su mejor amigo y la razón por la que no podía dejar de estar en esa ciudad, el quien se había unido a ese grupo de locos para poder permanecer cerca de Hibiya y tener un lugar donde esperarle.

Izaya dejó Shinjuku y se dirigió hacia Ikebukuro, estaba harto de ver a tantos humanos y edificios empapados de dulzura color rosa y en forma de corazones, le enfermaba, porque si bien él amaba a los humanos jamás se había enamorado como lo hacían los demás humanos, nunca le encontraría forma a aquel sentimiento tan estúpido como era el amor, la gente vivía y moría por él, el amor estaba siempre mas allá de su lógica y aunque fuera una parte de los humanos no lo soportaba, porque siempre se le salía de las manos.

Se detuvo en un cruce de la ciudad, viendo del otro lado a Hibiya jugando con Delic, una sonrisa enfermiza cruzo por su rostro, ellos eran tan pero tan diferentes a lo que pensaba. Eran una creación completamente humana: Clones, clones de él y Shizuo modificados para un rápido crecimiento, los habían hecho pasar por robots para que la comunidad científica no les saltara encima a él y a Shinra. Volvió a observar al grupo cruzando la calle; eran las mismas personas, eran ellos dos…pero sus replicas se amaban, eran dulces, humanos. Izaya no se consideraba humano, el era solo aquel que amaba y observaba a los humanos, Shizuo no era un humano, era un monstruo que protegía y destruía a Ikebukuro.

Ninguno era humano y eso les hacía imposible amar. Izaya alzó su navaja en lo alto, apuntando al rostro de Delic, como si estuviese listo para lanzar su arma.

-**Te odio…es nuestra naturaleza, ha.-**

**

* * *

**

Se supone que lo iba a subir el domingo pero no pude D: El siguiente drabble es el final.**  
**


	4. Chocolate amargo

**Título: **Chocolate amargo

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Advertencias: **Algo dulce y un poco de OOC de Saike D:

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a este par de locos xD.

* * *

CHOCOLATE AMARGO

Izaya Continuo su paseo por las endulzadas calles de Ikebukuro, se sentía enfermo y asqueado, él que amaba a los humanos no era capaz de verlos al pasar junto a el, toda la ciudad estaba llena de palabras de amor y el olor a chocolate era tan fuerte que le daban nauseas. Los humanos eran tan tontos, por eso los observaba y "cuidaba", por que eran tan estúpidos como para comprar cosas caras para una chica que les rechazaría, cosa que los llevaría a suicidarse, otros simplemente se deprimían por no tener con quien pasar, eran tan tontos que la mayoría de los accidentes de transito donde muere el peatón son provocados por que este escribía algo en el teléfono celular, un mensaje de amor, eran tan tontos que daban su vida por esa cosa llamada amor sin esperar nada a cambio, por eso el amor era su peor enemigo y ese día era el mas odiado por él.

Todos los lugares que recorría estaban atascados de amorosas parejas, ni siquiera pudo ir a comer sushi tal como le gustaba, Simon en vez de encontrarse dando volantes a la gente para que pasaran a comer, les decía a los que pasaban que no había lugar para comer ahí. Izaya comenzaba a molestarse y ensimismado en su enojos saco de la bolsa de su chamarra el chocolate con la leyenda de "te odio" en el, comenzaba a derretirse dentro de la bolsita y eso hacia formar una sonrisa en la boca de Izaya.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron hasta la salida oeste, no pudo haber encontrado un lugar peor, besos juntándose, manos entrelazadas, ojos hipnotizados, risas, abrazos vacios. Izaya apretó el dulce en sus manos colérico, miro con furia al chico que se confesaba a la chica que tenia a unos metros y quiso tirar la caja de bombones al suelo, el sonido de un beso llamo su atención y quiso correr a decirle a la chica que besaba a su novio que este la engañaba. La sangre que corria por sus venas pasaba de caliente a una mas y mas fría, miro fijamente el chocolate, sabia que le ocurria, sabia la razón del por que quería destruir la felicidad de los humanos que tanto amaba, por que quería verlos sufrir de desamor, que estuvieran solos, los amaba, pero no quería que nadie mas que el los amara ¿era eso?

Izaya comenzó a correr, mientras su pequeña risa se convertía en una psicótica y alta**.-haha No soy un humano! Hahaha Solo puedo amar a la humanidad! No necesito que me amen los humanos! Hahahaha si, si! Los amo!**-Seguía corriendo y una lágrima escurrió de su rostro, mientras la risa se negaba a desaparecer de su garganta, finalmente sus pasos se detuvieron e Izaya miro al cielo, sosteniendo sobre sus ojos el chocolate**.-Por eso esta mal envidiar el amor de los humanos…**-se reprimió y rio un poco más.-**Si el que amara no fuese humano…estaría bien que solo me amara a mi…haha…-**rio emocionado, mirando el chocolate.

-**Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más raro**.-Se escucho una voz cerca e Izaya dirigió su mirada a Shizuo, se veía perdida y seria a la vez.-

**-¿tu que eres Shizuo?**-Aquella era una pregunta engañosa, Shizuo sabia lo que él era, pero si contestaba la verdad, su verdad no obtendría la respuesta que quería, no escucharía lo que quería escuchar y todo su odio desembocaría en una verdad para ambos.-

-**Soy un monstruo al igual que tu**.-Respondió casi con desprecio e Izaya comenzó a lagrimear sin parar mientras su enferma sonrisa crecía más y más, luego una carcajada y el chocolate fue arrojado al suelo.-

-**Odio recibir chocolates este día**.-contesto mientras pisaba repetidamente el dulce, se detuvo y miro a Shizuo.- **Yo solo amo a los humanos, y solo los humanos no deben de amarme**.-Dijo finalmente y comenzó a caminar a casa, mientras reía divertido.-

Shizuo le vio alejarse y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver el chocolate despedazado en el suelo. Así estaba bien, ellos no eran humanos por que los humanos pueden amar fácilmente, pero tampoco eran monstruos por que los monstruos jamás podrían amar y ambos lo sabían a la perfección, eran solo Shizuo e Izaya y era por eso que amaban.

-**La siguiente vez te llevare una caja completa.-**Murmuro Shizuo y apago su cigarro sobre el chocolate.-

* * *

Fin :D espero que les haya gustado :3 aunque casi no recibi reviews D:

Pero en fin, se que almenos unas personas que aprecio lo leyeron –w- Feliz dia de Valentin-san a todas X3

Disfruto escribir este fic y este capitulo fue escrito gracias a la canción rolling girl de Miku xD esa canción me inspiro mucho

Bueno, nos vemos :3

Dejen review y habrá mas TsugaruPsyche y DelicHibiya


End file.
